


《他是星灵族》91

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 5





	《他是星灵族》91

91  
没有回家，那晚的李赫海只需要床。  
甚至不用床，只要在一起就足矣。

小麋鹿被圣诞老人从袋子里捞出来时，先前打理好的发型已完全乱掉。  
东海再次睁眼看世界，却发觉自己正置身于酒店的房间，而非家中。  
赫宰则在一旁撕扯黏在脸上的胡子面具，与他解释：“昌洙跟我提前打了招呼，说你明天的行程排满了，所以为了让你多睡会儿，我才订了电视台附近的酒店。”  
东海“哦”了几声，难怪没在袋子里待多久就迎来解放，旋即看赫宰正忙于“卸妆”，便笑嘻嘻凑上去，拉了下对方的大胡子：“我帮你。”  
“呀，李东海！”  
生猛的东海向来下手没个轻重，赫宰只觉得脸皮像被揭下来一般疼痛，“你这样对圣诞老人实施暴行，明年就没人搭理你许的愿了。”  
东海这才从兜里掏出熙珠送他的小罐卸妆油：“给你。”  
“这什么？”自与东海相识后，许久没碰过女人的赫宰完全丧失了对化妆品的了解。  
“卸妆用的。”  
赫宰打量着东海的脸：“你先用吧。”  
“不要。”东海垂了下头，又立刻抬起眼帘，目光盈盈看向赫宰，“你还没夸我呢。”想起什么，语气里又带上些不满，“给你发短信都不回，真讨厌。”  
赫宰旋即找出手机，朝东海笑道：“虽然忘了回，但是已经落实到行动上了。”  
接着东海就看见，赫宰已将手机壁纸换成了刚才熙珠给他拍的定妆照，虽然心头的喜悦满溢，但嘴上还要嘟囔：“你这样做，要是被别人发现就遭了。”  
“发现了又怎么？”赫宰下定决心一扯脸上的胡子，颇有“壮士断腕”的决绝，“靠，真他妈疼。”  
东海下意识地担心，用手去抚摸赫宰发红的脸颊时，正好被对方逮住空档，搂抱在床。  
赫宰继续刚才的话题：“就当我是你的变态男粉丝。”而后捉住东海的侧脸，嘬着亲亲，“这样够变态了吗？”  
现下的赫宰除了脸上没胡子，剩下的装扮一点没脱。东海躺在他圆鼓鼓的肚皮上，就像置身于一头大熊的怀抱，然后将脸埋在圣诞老人红色的衣物中，害羞地摇头：“不够变态。”  
虽然东海想就着话茬与赫宰进行某些深入交流，但目之所及，赫宰本来白皙的皮肤已被毫不透气的布料闷得发红，还有脸上残余的胶水也惹得他有些轻微过敏。  
于是东海要赫宰赶紧脱下衣服，又捧着赫宰的脸，在他线条精巧的下颚处轻吻：“我的赫好像娇气的芭比娃娃哦…”  
赫宰：？？？  
不过最后还是忍俊不禁，上挑的眼里带着初升的情欲与始终的爱怜：“你家芭比娃娃还长着十八厘米的鸡鸡？”  
闻言，东海的脸立刻红成苹果：“变态男粉丝！”  
“嗯。”赫宰毫不客气地抬抬下巴，舔着嘴唇道，“就是我。”  
说完，赫宰还站起身，逗弄东海一般地敞开圣诞老人的上衣，故作痴汉。  
东海大笑的同时，发现赫宰胖乎乎的肚子其实是塞进了枕头，空隙处又垫满了卷纸。  
枕头与卷纸放在床头柜上，赫宰说：“知道为什么准备这些吗？”  
东海似懂非懂，摇摇头：“为什么？”  
赫宰举起枕头：“这个一会儿给你拿来垫腰用。”然后是卷纸，“这个你拿来擦…”  
东海捂住赫宰的嘴，害羞、恼怒、又夹杂着兴奋，小老虎总是这样，生动又活泼。  
赫宰干脆将可爱的家伙打横抱起：“海海，有时候我真不想让别人都看见你。”  
东海捞住赫宰的脖子，蹭对方溢满汗水的颈窝，还亲昵地吸着味道：“你现在知道，我当时的感受了吧。”  
赫宰故意瘪嘴点头，为的还是逗东海乐。  
“嘿嘿。”东海总会因为对方的举动傻笑，旋即还朝他嘴巴啵了下，“反正…”咬了咬下唇，“反正小麋鹿是被圣诞老人骑的…”  
赫宰本还满是笑意的眼眸渐渐暗了下去。  
“呀，李东海，拜托你少说几句吧，就当是对自己身体好。”

正当赫宰放下东海，准备去洗澡时，不甘寂寞的小老虎又揽上他脖子，噘着嘴索吻。  
没人能抗拒美人的热情，洁癖的神明亦然，便迎着东海的亲吻，顾不得彼此的嘴唇上都沾着汗液的咸味，同时一步步朝后退向浴室。  
结果东海力气太大，硬是一个不注意便踩上赫宰的礼物袋。  
旋即耳畔听得一阵瓶子的响动，还有足下绵软的触感……  
赫宰先是愣了下，而后无奈地笑：“糟糕，忘了里面还装着给你带的蛋糕和酒。”  
东海这才明白过来：“我说呢，刚刚在袋子里老有东西硌着我。”  
“本来是装在硬包装里的。”赫宰轻拍东海的屁股，以示不严肃的“惩罚”，“谁叫你身上是长刺的，什么东西经你手就都毁得差不多了。”  
东海笑嘻嘻地蹲到地上拆蛋糕与酒水，看包装盒上的logo还是他们在洛杉矶吃过的一家，当时随口向赫宰说了句“这是我吃过最好吃的蛋糕”，结果现在同品牌的蛋糕便呈在眼前：“首尔也开了这家蛋糕店？”  
“嗯。”赫宰点头，“我姐都吃出白金卡了，让她提前帮我订的。”  
“嘿嘿，谢谢姐姐，我爱姐姐。”  
“怎么不爱我啊。”赫宰陪东海一同在地上的礼物袋中翻找出两瓶一样的酒水，“给，这是你唯一喝了不醉的。”  
百利甜，赫宰完全放弃了自己的饮酒口味，反正是东海的出道之夜，便多迁就下这个嗜甜的小笨蛋吧——且非常贴心地搭配了调酒的甜牛奶。

东海为之前的舞台饿了两个月，干脆就将今夜当成cheat day，二话不说，就着甜腻的酒水，大快朵颐着被踩到稀烂的蛋糕。  
赫宰拿他没辙，便趁东海暴风进食时先行去浴室冲澡。

待赫宰从浴室出来，地上的小麋鹿正伸着舌头舔盘子。  
不由失笑：“没人和你抢。”  
东海含糊地回应：“我太饿了嘛。”说完，叉起一颗始终没动的草莓，抬起手递给站着擦头发的赫宰，“我留着赫最喜欢的草莓呢。”  
赫宰矮下身子，张开嘴，任东海喂食，咀嚼间轻抚对方毛茸茸的脑袋：“海海太乖了。”过了会儿，扣在小麋鹿头上的手仍未离开，比起爱怜，更多了些蓄势待发的情欲，“肚子饱了吗？”  
未等东海回应，赫宰脱掉浴袍，身下半勃起的硬物格外显眼。  
不知东海是已浸在微醺，抑或也忍到极限，舔盘子的舌头逐渐转移到了赫宰的性器上，连同舌尖未咽下的奶油，包裹着愈发硬挺的柱身，一并含在口腔里轻轻地吸。  
接着东海身子一轻，被赫宰抱到就近的办公桌上，失重之际不由向下乱踩，于是足尖都蹭上了未吃尽的奶油。  
赫宰细密的吻如雨点般，从东海的额头一路向下，吻过脸颊、唇角，勾着舌头嘬了嘬乳首，亦没放过心口的小痣，再亲了会儿腹肌，听东海痒得发出猫似的笑声，进攻继续，连带着大腿根与发红的膝盖。最后抬起东海的脚，如誓约，又仿若只是简单的性欲作祟，在他沾着奶油的脚尖落下轻吻，同时吃进了那份甜腻。  
东海的大眼睛里顿时盈满欲望的泪光，那个舔吻他脚趾的人不是旁人，而是他心爱的、又洁癖的恋人。  
旋即，东海的性器完全勃起，从软乎乎的一坨，到直挺挺的帐篷，尽收于赫宰眼底。  
赫宰没有像往常那样调侃，而是回应着东海近乎于迷恋的目光，伸手捧起那张好看到不似凡人的脸庞，笑了声：“你真迷人。”  
小麋鹿未卸掉的妆面，如落雪轻压般的白色睫毛梢部颤落着难掩的渴望：“圣诞老人从…”  
“嗯？”  
“圣诞老人从斯堪的纳维亚骑着麋鹿去遍各国，骑了整整一宿呢。”  
说着，会意的赫宰打开对方的腿，就在办公桌上压着他的小麋鹿，一点点将性器刺入已经湿软的肉穴。  
当然，事先准备的枕头也物尽其用地垫到了东海的腰下。

东海这些时日的不安与紧张都被赫宰温情与色情参半的欲望击垮，然而身体本能地在硬物挺进时后缩，不过没一秒就被赫宰捉住腰肢逮回原地，而后是不由分说地全根没入。伴随东海肩头的抖动与口中的呻吟，男人性器的顶端仿佛一下子便抵达到小腹，会痛，但也爽。  
见东海眼角含泪，所以赫宰并未直接动作，而是贴在对方耳畔，轻声问：“疼不疼？”  
“嗯…”东海不否认，但同时身下的敏感点正被粗壮的性器顶开，于是小声哼哼，“疼，你的好大…”  
分不清是对赫宰的小小斥责，抑或是别样的夸耀，但东海确实是借助酒劲儿撒野：“你看嘛~”  
然后是不知好歹的小麋鹿抬起骨节都发红的手，指了指自己的腹部，又故意将腰往上送。  
赫宰循着东海所指的地方看去，只见这段时间为上镜瘦下去不少的东海，薄薄的肚皮已遮不住顶在他体内的性器形状。蜜色的腹部之下，赫宰那根的轮廓竟能清晰可见。

赫宰想起彼时的性爱，他曾用这样的方式“凌辱”过东海的耻感。  
而如今，东海非但不为此感到羞耻，反还利用这点来诱惑自己，不由在感叹小老虎长大的同时，里面的硬物又精神了许多。  
这次东海甚至反客为主，拉住赫宰的手，一同抚摸着撑开他小腹的肉棒形状：“赫真的好大。”

看来东海并非控诉，而是赤裸裸地勾引。  
于是等待他的是一顿猛烈地抽插，赫宰亦能观察到自己的性器是如何在对方的身体里突进，便更加恶作剧地朝上操弄，恨不得将对方的肚子顶破：“虽然哭疼，但你也爽得很吧。”  
东海止不住兴奋地落泪，点头，抽泣似的叫床，抬腿勾住赫宰挺动的腰，撒娇讨饶：“别全出去，那样好疼，就在里面…”  
“在里面做什么？”赫宰顶胯时不忘逗弄道，“说清楚。”  
“操我…”东海伸舌头舔了舔对方的下巴，“就在里面操我…”  
怕赫宰不依他，东海还用环着男人腰的脚轻轻踢了足下的屁股一次，之后就被赫宰猛地压到身下，大开大合地抽插开来。  
东海哭腔浓重，被顶得不住叫床：“哥哥…我肚子都要破了…”  
“谁让你踹我。”赫宰的玩弄带着恋人间的报复，眼神不仅游走在东海脸上，更将注意力放在了他凸起抖动的小腹，看自己形状明显的性器在其中穿梭，快感加倍。  
他也知道东海在疼痛之中又夹杂着灭顶的愉悦，便将对方捞起来些，逗他：“过来，亲我一口。”  
此刻的东海做不到强忍着痛感直起身来，更别说是亲到对方的嘴唇了，便在原地摇晃着脑袋埋怨：“我要和变态男粉丝保持距离。”  
赫宰听了，“嗤”的一声笑后，眼眸里顿时升上些带有侵略性的情欲：“你是要跟我保持距离吗？”  
旋即，将手掌覆在东海的肚子上，不留情面地按压那层薄皮下的性器，连同他自己都跟着粗喘，只感觉龟头带出的前列腺液像被一点又一点揉进了对方的体内深处，东海也开始下一波梨花带雨地求饶。  
赫宰再一句，语气加重：“你还没回答呢。”  
“…什么？”东海眉头蹙紧，但并未拒绝赫宰的进攻。  
“我问你，是要跟我保持距离吗？”  
东海泪眼决堤，任由赫宰在他的内壁撞击，口中嗔骂，却只有撒娇的威力：“你！你都进来十八厘米了，快要把我肚子弄穿了，我要是真跟你保持距离，也不会让你…”  
话音未落，赫宰心满意足地笑着抱起瘫倒在桌上的东海，而后搂住对方的腿，面对面负距离接触。  
当然还要吻住对方乱骂的嘴，东海也听话，在特级驯虎师的唇齿厮磨下，又变回了温顺的小猫咪，或者是小麋鹿……不管了，李东海是人间一切小动物的集大成。

数次的胡闹，从抱在怀里操弄到按到地板后入，两人纷纷射得乱七八糟。  
小麋鹿不知是第几次遭赫宰欺负，最后连脑袋都被按向装着蛋糕的盒子，强迫他在做爱的同时吃掉最后那小块儿蛋糕，而且不能用手，只能拿嘴巴够着舔来舔去。  
东海被逗急了，肯定是不服气的，就抬手抓了一把碎掉的蛋糕，扭头抹在正背入自己的赫宰身上。旋即不仅屁股开花，连带着被赫宰抄起脱掉的腰带，“啪”地一声打在吞吐着男根的屁股上。  
东海吃痛，呜咽：“你敢打我。”  
“不是打。”赫宰权衡着力道，只为了满足心头的情趣，并没有要伤害东海的意思。接着又是一腰带抽下去，看挺翘的臀肉被打得肉浪弹动，“圣诞老人在赶路呢。”  
只见两瓣圆滚滚的屁股上顿时留下几道红色的印痕，赫宰边抽打身下的东海，亦未停止打桩的速度，眼看着原本就被内射了两回的肉穴内里，夹不住的精液正汩汩而下，还黏了些在他来回进出的紫红肉根上。  
“你跑快点。”赫宰朝他们的结合处吐了口唾液，为让抽插的顺滑度提高。接着趴在东海背上，将人彻底压到铺着厚厚地毯的地板，舌尖勾住咫尺间的耳蜗，“我赶着给人送礼物呢。”  
“谁啊？”东海侧过头，与之交缠着拥吻，片刻后松开，“你都有我了。”  
“给李东海小朋友。”  
东海“噗”地笑了声，然后亲昵地啃咬赫宰的鼻尖，“那我是谁？”  
“小麋鹿。”赫宰于射精前的最后一吻带着无比情深，“我永远最爱的小麋鹿。”  
此刻东海的妆容早被欲望的泪水洗涮到花掉，但分毫不影响他容貌的动人，反还更添了几分荒唐欲望之中的妖冶。  
虽然肚子要破了，但动物保护协会不能制裁他的圣诞老人，绝对不能。

依然是2009年的圣诞节，从斯堪的纳维亚出发的圣诞老人与他的坐骑小麋鹿在首尔站停了整整一宿。


End file.
